Bertie Bott's Every Horrible Flavoured Beans
by LittleYepa
Summary: All day they had been planning this but will the waiting lead to something more?


"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea Siri." Remus said as he fidgeted on his bed. How did Sirius keep talking him into things like this? Growing up he had always been the good kid. Never got into trouble and completed all his school work on time. Then again, growing up with lycanthropy caused enough problems.

Sirius looked up from where he sat on his own bed redistributing the leftover candy into the 8 boxes; his long wavy black hair framing his chiseled face, highlighting the high cheek bone and gave him a devilish boyish smile.

Oh yeah that's why.

"Aww, come on Moony. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet." Sirius Black joked as he closed up the first box. The two fifteen years olds had spent all Saturday afternoon working on their little prank after returning from Hogsmeade with their haul from Honeydukes.

Remus frowned and said, "well I don't think it's a good idea to prank-"

"He has it coming! I know I'm not the only one who's annoyed with his 'Lily' this and 'Lily' that." Sirius sat up straight and messed up his perfectly styled hair to mimic James Potter's own bird nest and said in a bad high pitched voice. "'Isn't Lily just looking lovely today?', 'I bet they named the flower after her instead of the other way around', 'Lily's looking at me! Her eyes just scream ask me out!'" Sirius snorted and fixed his hair. "Beside this prank is harmless compared to what I have planned for 'S _nivellus_ '."

"I wish you wouldn't prank him either." Remus muttered to himself. He hated seeing his friends pick on the poor Slytherin but was too scared to stand up to them. Until he arrived at Hogwarts Remus never had any friends. Now that he had some he didn't want to lose them. It would be impossible to find anyone would was so accepting of his 'furry little problem' as his fellow Marauders called it.

Sirius finished packing the candy and tossed Remus his share; even though Sirius was the one to pay for all of it. Both of them hid their boxes in at the bottoms of their trunks, leaving one lone inconspicuous box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at the end of Sirius's bed.

"Now we wait!" Sirius gleefully said as he flopped onto his bed sideways.

Remus shook his head and grabbed his Defence textbook hoping to get something productive done that day. He opened the book -skipping the chapter on werewolves- and began to read. Not that he got very far.

"Remyyy!" Sirius whined. "Where is he? I'm bored."

"And here I thought you finally learned some patience." Remus teased. He looked over the top of his book and felt his mouth watered. Sirius laid sprawled out on his bed; his shirt hitched up enough to show a patch of lickable skin and his hair looked beautifully tousled. Remus had to shift the book into his lap to hide his growing problem. If Sirius wasn't known as such a 'ladies man' he'd think Sirius was trying to entice him.

"Entertain me!" Sirius demanded as he kick his legs over the side of his bed like a 5 year old.

"I'm reading." Remus replied; keeping his eye firmly on the well read pages and away from the tempting body on the bed.

"Oh good! Read it to me Remy. I always fall asleep when I try to read for myself." He flopped around on his bed; trying to get comfortable.

"Fine," Remus sighed though it really wasn't any hardship. Taking a deep breath as he prepared himself then began to read."'A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. When facing a boggart, it is best to*'-"

"No Remy," Sirius interrupted, "come over here and read to me." He said as he patted the empty space beside him.

Remus blushed at the idea of laying next to his crush it probably wasn't a good idea but he agreed anyways; he could never deny Sirius anything. He walked the few steps that separated their beds and leaned back against the headboard; Sirius had to shift up the bed so they could lay side by side. Pressed right against each other Remus began to read. After reading for a good 15 minutes, Remus felt Sirius begin to nod off on his shoulder.

"Sirius I thought I was reading to you so you wouldn't fall asleep."

"Mmmm…" Sirius groaned sleepy, rolled over and flung an arm and a leg over top of Remus' body. "Your voice…so soothing…"

"Sirius-" Remus turned his head and was startled with how close his best friend's face was. For a moment he forgot how to breath; he didn't get many chances to view Sirius' face in such detail. Light freckles dusted the thin, straight nose and the long black lashes fanned giving him an angelic look. Remus spotted a tiny scar on his brow that he never noticed before. _Was that there last year?_ He frowned.

"Why'd you stop?" Sirius asked; his words slurring a bit from sleep. Eyes blinked open lazily and Remus could feel his hot cinnamon breath on his own face causing him to shiver.

"Siri I-" Remus swallowed hard; unable to find any words as he started into those steel grey eyes. Sirius seemed to be having the same problem as he stared transfixed into golden eyes. Slowly they began to lean further together and-

"Honeys I'm home!" James announced as he pushed open the door with a bang and strolled into the room with a hop in his step.

The two boy jerked apart so quickly that Sirius ended up topping off the narrow bed and on to the floor. Remus - who had managed to stay on the bed - smacked his head against the headboard; covered his burning face with his hands and groaned.

"What are you doing on the floor Sirius?" James asked as he gave his friend an exasperated look. As if coming back to the room to find his strange best friend on the floor was a common occurrence.

"This is where all the awesome people are, don't you know?" Sirius replied haughtily though the effect was ruined by the light blush covering his face.

"Whatever dork." James snorted as he continued into the room. As he passed the ruffled bed he swiped the small box which had managed to stay on the bed. "Hey Bertie's, don't mind if I do!" He popped open the box and shoved a few into his mouth. Sirius had sat up just in time to watch James fall for their prank; a shit eating grin plastered on to his face.

"Ugh! Lint, liver and dirty socks!" James exclaimed disgusted. His face contorted to show his displeasure. Deciding to try again he pulled one out of the box only to encounter another foul tasting bean. "What's with these beans Sirius!" He demanded; only to turn around to find both Remus and Sirius trying to contain their laughter.

"You-" Jame started to say pissed only to be stopped by another voice.

"What are they laughing about?" Peter asked as he waddled into the room stuffing his face with pumpkin pasties.

"No clue," James said thinking fast. "What some Bertie Bott's Beans?" He asked holding out the offending box.

"Ohh Bertie's!"

 _*Taken from Harry Potter wikia_

 ** _The End_**


End file.
